metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rage Against the Machine
thumb|300px|Zack de la Rocha Rage Against the Machine‏‎ (dt.: Gegen das System wettern) aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA, sind Pioniere und Helden des Nu Metal. Sie haben sich 1991, das Debüt 1992 war bahnbrechend und hat eine völlig neue harte Musik eingeläutet, die komplett ohne negative Metal-Klischees auskam. Rage Against the Machine waren von 2000 bis 2007 aufgelöst und haben auch seitdem kaum neue Musik gemacht, dafür aber viel Politix. 1997 und 2001 haben sie einen Grammy gewonnen. Verschwägerte Bands: Tool, Audioslave : → Siehe auch Body Count, Clawfinger, Downset – Korn, Deftones, System of a Down Musik-Clips von Rage Against the Machine Rage Against the Machine waren stets bei Epic und Sony Records, deshalb gibt es auch zu allen Alben Video-Clips. *'Bombtrack' – (video, 3:55 min) - von 1992 *'Bombtrack' – (video, 4:03 min) - von 1992 *'Killing in the Name' – (video, 5:16 min) - von 1992 *'Take the Power Back' – (video, 4:03) - von 1992 *'Bullet in the Head' – (video, 5:12 min) - von 1993 *'Freedom' – (video, 5:45 min) - von 1993 *'Bulls on Parade' – (live, 3:53 min) - von 1996 *People of the Sun – von 1996 *The Ghost of Tom Joad – von 1997 *No Shelter – (video, 4:12 min) - von 1998 *'Guerilla Radio' – von 1999 *Sleep Now in the Fire – von 2000 *'Testify' – (live, 3:54 min) - von 2000 *'Renegades of Funk' – (video, 3:50 min) - von 2000 - suuper ! *'How I Could Just Kill a Man' – (video, 4:20 min) - von 2003 Weitere Tracks: *Rage Against the Machine & Cypress Hill - How I Could just Kill a Man - LIVE *Zack De La Rocha & Dj Shadow - March Of Death - video1 ! *ZACK DE LA ROCHA & DJ SHADOW - MARCH OF DEATH - video2 ! *Jazz Against - Bombtrack - *Killing In The Name (Acoustic Cover) - Musik For The Kitchen *Run The Jewels feat. Zack de la Rocha - Close Your Eyes (And Count To F**k) - Geschichte von Rage Against the Machine‏‎ Rage Against the Machine‏‎ haben sich ... 1991 gegründet. 1992 Rage Against the Machine‏‎ 1. Album ... von 1992 bis Ende 1993 auf Tour ... 1996 Evil Empire 2. Album ... 1997 Grammy 1998 Live & Rare nur in Japan 1999 The Battle of Los Angeles 3. Album ... 2000 verließ Zack die Band, weil er ... 2001 Grammy Von 2001 bis 2006? haben die drei Musiker mit ... von Soundgarden ( bis ) Audioslave gemacht, die eher richtung Soundgarden? gingen. 2007 kam man wieder zusammen ... 2011 das bisher letzte Konzert ... Die Alben von Rage Against the Machine‏‎ Rage Against the Machine‏‎ haben bis zu ihrer Pause 2000 vier legendäre Alben gemacht, das letzte besteht nur aus Coverversionen. *1992 – Rage Against the Machine‏‎ – 1. Album - absoluter Klassiker *1996 – Evil Empire – 2. Album *1998 – Live & Rare – nur in Japan *1999 – The Battle of Los Angeles – 3. Album *2000 – Renegades – Cover-Versionen *2003 – Live at the Grand Olympic Auditorium – *2010 – The Collection – 1. Album – Rage Against the Machine‏‎ Das legendäre Debütalbum Rage Against the Machine‏‎ (WP) wurde von April bis Mai 1992 aufgenommen und kam im November direkt bei einem Majorlabel heraus. *Nu Metal – 10 Tracks, nur 53:02 min – 03. November 1992 bei Epic Records. thumb|250px|Rage Against the Machine Das Album ist zum absoluten Klassiker geworden. Hits wie Bombtrack, Bullet in the Head und natürlich Killing in the Name wurden zehn Jahre lang in den Clubs weltweit gespielt. : 01 – Bombtrack – 4:05 – super 02 – Killing in the Name – 5:14 – der berühmteste Track von RATM 03 – Take the Power Back – 5:37 – 04 – Settle for Nothing – 4:49 – 05 – Bullet in the Head – 5:09 – super 06 – Know Your Enemy – 4:57 – stark 07 – Wake Up – 6:04 – 08 – Fistful of Steel – 5:31 – 09 – Township Rebellion – 5:25 – 10 – Freedom – 6:06 – 2. Album – Evil Empire thumb|200px|Evil Empire Das zweite RATM-Album Evil Empire (WP) (dt: Reich des Bösen (nach Ronald Reagan) ) wurde zwischen März 1995 und Februar 1996 aufgenommen und kam im April 1996 heraus. *Nu Metal – 11 Tracks, 46:52 min – 16. April 1996 bei Epic Records. Das Album ist deutlich Hip-Hop-lastiger als das Debütalbum. Es wird jetzt mehr gefunkt als gemosht. 3. Album – The Battle of Los Angeles Das dritte RATM-Album The Battle of Los Angeles‏‎ (WP) wurde im Herbst 1998 aufgenommen, kam aber erst im November 1999 heraus. *Nu Metal – 13 Tracks, 49:?? min – 02. November 1999 bei Epic Records. Das Album bezieht sich auf einen falschgemeldeten Angriff auf Los Angeles am 25. Februar 1942, außerdem geht es um George Orwells 1984. 4. Album – Renegades Das vierte RATM-Album Renegades (WP) wurde im ... 2000 aufgenommen und kam im Dezember heraus. Es gibt als Bonustracks noch zwei Liveversionen. *Alternative Metal ? – 12 / 14 Tracks, 51:35 / 60:36 min – 05. Dezember 2000 bei Epic Records. Das Album besteht ausschließlich aus Coverversionen von Bands aus den Bereichen Rock bis Hip-Hop. Leute bei Rage Against the Machine Rage Against the Machine bestehen aus den drei Musikern und dem nicht minder genialen Sänger. Die Musiker blieben auch 2001 bis 2007 zusammen, indem sie Audioslave gemacht haben. Zack de la Rocha – (geb. 1970) - Gesang Tom Morello – (geb. 1964) - Gitarre Tim Commerford – (geb. 1968) - Bass Brad Wilk – (geb. 1968) - Schlagzeug Weblinks *Homepage – gute Seite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Fanseite – (deutsch) - Stand 2011: viele Infos en:Rage Against the Machine Kategorie:Nu Metal